


Take Me (in the dead of night)

by Ktspree13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Choking, Deepthroating, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Lady Loki, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Sugar Daddy, Teenage Pregnancy, Temperature Play, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Her whole life, Thor had been running from her and she had been running towards him.  Even so far as choosing to go to college where Thor was currently working on a post-graduate degree.  Eight years her senior, there was nothing she wanted more than her older brother.  One fateful night of blessedly mistaken identity and equally unwise decisions turns Thor and Loki's lives completely upside down.  It was just supposed to be one night for Loki to cherish forever, now it's forever and a baby with her big brother and things are looking pretty good.This fic is just a small snapshot into a weekend together for these two, about five months into Loki's pregnancy.  Thor promised her a weekend to forget about finals.  Loki's gonna hold him to that!
Relationships: Lady Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Take Me (in the dead of night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delthea/gifts).



> Sorry this is late, my dear hoekiodinson, but I hope you enjoy!! The wishes I went with were: human underage Loki with unwitting sugar daddy Thor and horny pregnant Loki and Thor being afraid of hurting him. :) Hopefully it fits the bill!! ;D
> 
> I couldn't NOT include a moodboard with this fic because so many things were inspiring. This premise is largely taken from an rp I've started with AJDiamond on Discord. :) But it fully formed from a conversation with the lovely thebdelliumlady. Thank you both for the inspo. A huge shout out, as well, to my lovely betas, saltandlimes and tjc2009-2018. You both boosted my confidence and helped get this ready to go. Thank you!
> 
> Lastly, there were a few songs that really drove me as I wrote, in case you're interested in that sort of thing. The title is inspired by Pink's "Walk Me Home." Which I listened to a lot for the second half of the fic. The first half I listened to Raul Esparza singing "Being Alive" from Stephen Sondheim's musical "Company." There were a few others in between, but none I listened to more than the two of these. Which is surprising for this fic because they're such sad songs. But incredibly moving and all that jazz. Anywho, here's the fic. I hope you enjoy!!!

  


Loki woke from a nap, having slept on one of the deck chairs out by the pool at Thor’s apartment. The sun had warmed her to the perfect temperature, her whole body feeling heavy and sated. The bikini she wore showed off the baby bump to whomever dared look. Her cunt was puffy and hungry as she opened her eyes up for the first time in several hours. All the blood had pooled in her crotch and she was so horny, feeling her heart beat in her clit. She circled her hands around the small bump, letting out a shaky breath as she clenched and rubbed her legs together. She needed to pee, and she needed to fuck, unsure which was more of a priority.

Thor sat at a table a few feet away, typing on a laptop underneath a pool umbrella. Her big brother. Always so far away until he suddenly wasn’t anymore. Until he was always by her side. 17 and pregnant with her big brother’s baby. Loki’s breath stuttered just thinking about it. 

Thor was 25, working on his masters degree in business, trying to impress Odin, she supposed. She nearly couldn’t believe it when he fucked her at the Pi Psi Halloween party. Of course, he thought he’d been fucking her look-alike, that stupid coffee shop bimbo, Sif. It was her greatest moment of triumph.

Thor stretched her to the brink, filling her completely with his massive cock…

“Thor…” Loki whined, starting to stretch a little more on the lounger, grabbing Thor’s attention over at the table.

“I’m almost done, Loki,” he mentioned, picking up his typing again after he’d looked her over. Thor had started to do this thing lately—when he was running short on time—where he would assess if she was in any pain or distress. And if he deemed her to be fine, he’d ignore her requests until he was done. It was grating on her nerves.

Loki pulled at her top, looking down at her breasts. They’d been steadily growing as her belly had grown. Thor was obsessed with them, and she knew their baby would be too. Loki whined again, pinching a nipple and massaging her slightly sore breasts as she laid there, wanting Thor to fill her up.

“Geezus, Loki, we’re in public,” Thor crowed at her. Loki answered him by opening her legs up a little and running a hand down her slit, showing off just how wet she was.

“I need you _now_ , Thor.” She pouted, looking over at him, her giant sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun.

“I just need a minute!”

“I have to pee!” Loki sniffled for good measure, wanting Thor to carry her inside and lay her down on their comfy bed and get out her favorite toy from the freezer and fuck her senseless. She didn’t understand why he was being so obstinate.

“Your legs still work, Loki. I swear, I’ll only be a few minutes. I’ll meet you inside, I promise.” She listened to the clickety clack of his keyboard going again before she started teasing her slit once more, letting out a loud moan as she swirled two fingers around her clit again and again. She was leaking onto her bathing suit, panting, her chest rising and falling quickly as she worked herself over. If Thor wasn’t going to satisfy her right now, she’d do it herself.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor hissed, clearly watching her now. “There are other people—”

“I’m only carrying _your child_ , now, _brother,_ ” she panted back at him, removing her sunglasses as she fixed Thor with a look. Her best look, if she did say so herself; almost guaranteed to get her what she wanted. Usually she didn’t need to go so far with Thor. He was always accommodating. Always happy to get her what she wanted (needed). But lately he’d been under the gun with his thesis and while Loki was sympathetic to his cause, she did have needs…..

She stilled her hands when she heard the laptop click shut, letting them come to rest on her small belly as she watched Thor rise from his chair and put the laptop away. He was shaking his head, classic Thor build-up, and she had a feeling she was in for it, which, to be honest, was exactly what she wanted. Thor had been such a puppy lately. She was a little tired of all the agreeableness and caution he exercised. She wanted to be bad… Disciplined. For Thor to have a little prurience shine through, to hold her down and fuck her hard and rough.

***

She was so scared when she came to him months ago, shaking where she stood as she confessed to her crime. Too scared to tell Thor the whole truth, that she’d tricked him, let him think he was fucking someone else, not his actual baby sister. (Not the accident of the family.) Let him think she was on the pill. 

Truthfully, she hadn’t thought that part through. She just knew she wanted Thor inside her and to feel his cum inside her. She didn’t think she’d get pregnant her first time. Surely it wouldn’t take on the first go. The first pancake rule and all that… But it had. Her first fuck and she was pregnant with an incestuous baby that her brother knew nothing about. 

She’d bawled her eyes out right before him. Thor had thought she was dying.

She’d told him she was pregnant that day, that was it. That it was at some party and there were masks and she didn’t know who it was. (She knew.) But how could she tell Thor? How could she reveal that dark secret that she’d wanted her own brother so much she’d pretended to be someone else to get him?

The first two months were the hardest. Both of them walked on eggshells around each other. Thor went into hyperdrive protective mode, walking Loki to all her classes, paying for anything and everything she asked for. Bankrolling her popsicle and candy cigarette habits, generally looking guilty every time he watched her eat them. Loki had thought it was sweet, even if she did feel awful about it. Thor was doing this out of the kindness of his heart. Loki had been the screw up. Taking her obsession too far, being careless.

The night Thor came to her dorm room drunk—clearly at one of the lowest points in his life, Loki would guess—everything changed. He confessed to her he’d made a mistake. He didn’t know it had been her and not Sif, but he’d put the pieces together and her baby was also his.

The worst part was, she couldn’t even fake some surprise. Thor could see the guilt written all over her face. Things changed that day.

For one, Loki knew what it felt like, now, to be shoved up against her dorm room door and have her brother’s tongue down her throat. She knew what it felt like to have his cock bulging down her throat right in the middle of the dorm hallway where anyone could see them (and a few did). She knew what it felt like to be eaten out by the same brother that used to feed her rice cereal as a baby.

Odin would never forgive her, but he’d never liked her anyways. Laufey’s daughter. A Borson only for appearance’s sake. He’d built his empire on her mother’s money and she’d gotten herself an ironclad prenup before they married. Odin would’ve lost nearly everything divorcing her, not to mention how it would’ve looked to their society friends. So they’d stayed married. Separate, just the way Frigga liked it anymore. Loki was easily her favorite, but Thor never seemed to mind, so long as they both were happy.

Ever since Loki learned she wasn’t really Odin’s daughter, she’d wanted Thor. A dark seed had planted itself that day and she’d watered and grew it with care. She’d wanted Thor for Thor, for being the bright golden sun (son) of the family, the good seed. But she’d wanted him for another reason, too. She’d wanted Thor to choose her. She’d wanted to take him from Odin. To take anything he loved away from him for how he’d treated her. Second rate, not worth his time. Not even worth acknowledging. _The girl._ _That thing_. She was amazed it took her until her 10th birthday to realize she wasn’t his daughter. 

Thor had left that year for college.

And that night, that fateful drunken night Loki saw the dark seed in Thor’s eyes, too. That he’d wanted her all this time, too. Together, equally wrong. That he’d kept his distance to save Loki, and in the end, it had just made her want him more, chase him harder.

And perhaps subconsciously, she’d been unlike herself—careless—at that party. Just when it seemed Thor would choose Odin forever, she’d found a way to steal _him_ forever.

***

Thor had his computer satchel slung over his shoulder when he picked Loki up from her lounge chair. She circled her arms around his neck, sweetly, in thanks, and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Thor,” she whispered, docile now that he’d put her needs first.

“Of course.” There was only a slight growl to his voice. Her bratty tendencies were apparently getting to him today. She should be _punished_. She rubbed her legs together as Thor carried her. She was so horny. 

“If you pee on me before we make it to the room, you’re really gonna get it, Loki,” he warned. 

Oh, but now it was tempting… “Only if you ask nicely,” she grinned back. Thor almost dropped her.

“Don’t be gross.” He rolled his eyes.

Loki pouted, pressing her breasts harder against Thor’s chest. He really wasn’t in a good mood. “I’m sorry, brother.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, settling her head on his shoulder as he walked into the apartment complex. A few tears slipped down her cheek as Thor pushed the button for the elevator. She knew she wasn’t that upset, but her hormones drove so many mood swings.

Thor sighed above her, reaching a hand to her face to wipe her tears. “It’s ok, Loki. I know it’s hard right now. For both of us. And I did promise you a weekend where we could _both_ forget about finals for a little while.”

“You did,” she hiccuped, a few more tears tracking down her face, damn hormones. “I just wanted you to fuck me,” she cried as an elderly lady walked into the elevator with her dog. Thor cleared his throat and pressed their floor, not making eye contact with anyone.

Loki cried all the way to the fourth floor when the lady got off and Thor leaned down to kiss her cheek and forehead. 

“I know,” he softened when the doors closed, holding Loki closer. 

They got off on the top floor. Loki loved living on the top floor. It was much better than her dorm room. It was big, airy, and had a giant balcony. It never smelled like bodily fluids except when Loki had morning sickness. And even then, Thor would clean. He had special products to make the air smell nice. Ones he’d bought specifically with her in mind to help her relax. It was a dream.

Thor opened their door, the only door on the whole floor, and set Loki down as he turned to lock up behind them. She stumbled, dizzy and off balance. “Thor!” 

His arms circled around her, steadying her. “Alright, to the bathroom with you, then I’m getting you something to eat, and we’re gonna massage this belly.”

“And then fuck me,” she pouted, cheeks puffing out as she listened to all the things she had to do before she got what she really wanted. “And a foot massage.”

“And a foot massage.”

“And a back massage! And my temples. And my breasts are awfully tender, Thor. Little Grizzabella or Macavity here really likes to torture me.” She turned around to face Thor, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“You know you can’t name our child after characters from the worst musical in history, right?”

Loki stuck her tongue out at him. “I do what I want.” She shrugged, pulling Thor closer, pressing their baby between them. “Besides, I’m doing you a great favor keeping the sex from you until they’re born.” 

Thor smiled, walking her over to the couch and throwing his laptop bag down. “I know. And I’m happy to massage any part of your body that’s sore, Loki. Anything you need.”

She bit her lip, thinking, before responding. “I want my freezer toy. I’m all puffy and hot.”

Thor seemed to pause, thinking about it. There were four freezer toys. Each drove her crazy in a different way. One was just a tip to add to a vibe that was ice on the end. Another was a glass dildo. She had a set of stainless steel ben wa balls she kept in the freezer, too, and the fourth was a favorite. A soft silicone popsicle that froze to just the perfect temperature. It was rainbow colored and of the four, Thor preferred it because the handle didn’t freeze his hand like the glass dildo. And there were more play options with it than other two. 

There was, also, of course, plain ice cubes, but they were often too cold for her. Today, they would actually feel quite nice.

“And baby wants you to hold me down and jostle me around a _lot_ with your great cock, brother. And push some ice cubes inside of me and wait for them to melt and then shove your hot cock inside my hungry slit.”

Thor groaned, picking her up, careful not to squish her too much, as always. “Well, we need to be careful, so I don’t know about holding you down and shoving inside, but I am happy to oblige most of the rest,” he told her, kissing her briefly.

Loki huffed, rolling her eyes. “We don’t need to be _that_ careful. I read up on it. WebMD says this baby’s protected by my ironclad uterus, so fuck away. As long as _I’m_ comfortable, baby’s comfortable.”

“Ironclad, huh?” Thor carried her over to the bathroom, setting her down on the toilet and placing a kiss to Loki’s ever-growing belly. They’d long started measuring her progress daily. He stood, grabbing the bottle of antacids for Loki. It was a nice gesture. She’d been having more reflux the bigger the baby got.

She shimmied out of her bottoms and shooed Thor outside. He was being too careful right now and it wasn’t what she wanted in this case at all. Loki huffed, prying open the lid of the antacids and crunching down on two before loudly putting it away again and sitting down on the toilet. Thor was making his own noise out in the apartment, both of them clearly frustrated and taking it out on the cabinetry instead of on Loki’s body, like she wanted.

She finished up in the bathroom and took her top off as well, leaving it for Thor to clean up later, 

Thor was half hard when he caught sight of her. She smirked. _Game on._

Thor handed her a piece of avocado toast with lemon, a favorite of hers lately. He also had a few slices of pear smothered in honey with a side of extra-sharp cheddar. A decadent platter. Loki took the offered food, walking into their bedroom, hips swaying as best she could with her current little burden. 

Her little Hela. She rested a hand atop her bump. It was symbolic. This child was the death of so many things. Her innocence, her childhood, life as they all knew it, Odin’s hold on Thor. It was all coming to an end with the glorious little package growing inside her. 

She took a bite of the avocado toast before laying back on the bed, spreading her legs wide, showing off her glistening lips to Thor. He’d do what he pleased while she ate, but at least she let him know what was a priority.

Thor placed a little pillow beneath her head and another beneath her back, immediately making her feel better. She rested the tray on her belly until Thor moved it up to her chest, going to grab the lavender and sweet orange coconut oil body butter they’d made. It was a current favorite. Good for headaches, stretch marks, morning sickness, swollen ankles and feet, and it just felt good to put on whenever she was feeling uncomfortable within her ever-growing body. 

Thor never got enough of touching her belly. She knew he would go crazy if she showed it off all the time. But that would be...too much for her. Loki took another bite of the avocado toast as Thor lathered up with the oil, moaning the moment his hands started massaging her belly. She was really getting pampered today.

“Mmm, that feels nice, Thor,” she sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing against the bed. 

“Yeah, Steve showed me after class last week. His wife is pregnant, though I’m pretty sure there’s three of them because he’s introduced me to his husband before…”

Her toes curled as Thor massaged in just the right spot that had been hurting her all day. The baby’s foot followed Thor’s hands around her belly. She smiled, finishing off the toast. Oh yes, this baby was going to be a real hellion.

It was only just recently she started to feel the baby moving inside her, and it was a whole different ball game. Thor had yet to feel her at all, but there were some days where Loki was in awe of the very real life growing inside her, sharing her body, sharing her life energy. It was surreal sometimes. Soon she’d be strong enough to make her presence known for Thor, and then there would be no end to his touches.

Her heart beat faster thinking of how in love Thor was with their baby. _In love_ , not disappointed, not angry, not disgusted. He wanted her and he wanted their baby just as much as she did. She pressed her legs together, feeling herself getting turned on again thinking about it. The way Thor would sometimes whisper _my baby sister_ into her ear. 

“Right there, a little harder,” she moaned, feeling Thor’s hands giving her relief in just the right spot. He massaged her again and again until she was loose and pliant as a ragdoll, then moved his hands up, using the leftover massage butter on her breasts, massaging gently in the circle technique they’d been taught. 

“Ohhh,” she sighed, her whole body shuddering. She picked up a pear slice, some of the honey dripping onto her skin, and took a large bite. Thor leaned down, licking it up from her breast, pressing little kisses to her skin, teasing a nipple between his teeth. “Thor!” She pressed her legs together again, growing even wetter.

He chuckled, holding a piece of cheese to her lips. She let him slip it inside her alongside the last of her dripping pear slice. “Are you feeling good?”

She chewed the tasty combination of sweet and savory, nodding her head up at Thor as her heart hammered in her chest. No matter how big she grew, Thor knew how to make her feel dainty and small. She rubbed one of her feet alongside his calf, hooking it around his ankle. 

“What are you thinking right now?” she asked, holding a piece of cheese up to Thor’s lips. He accepted her offering, lips closing around the tips of her fingers briefly while he wrapped his tongue around the bounty.

“That I still feel like this is all a dream. You, the baby, you round with my child, you loving me. I can’t believe it.” He captured her lips, pressing their tongues together with an urgency she hadn’t seen in him in a while. She could still taste the tang of the cheese. 

They broke for air and he continued. “I am thinking on how much I love you. And I am thinking…” Thor shuffled around on the bed, but Loki couldn’t really tell what he was doing. When he returned, his lips were at her ear, his leg pushing between hers. “I am thinking I have a surprise for you,” he rumbled, pressing an ice cube to her slit. 

Loki moaned, the cold chill recognized all through her body. Her head tilted back as Thor pushed it inside her, a euphoric feeling bubbling up. Like the first gulp of cold water after a hot day outside. Her blood rushed beside the cold cube inside her, muscles contracting around the ice as her core started to cool. 

Thor held another combo of cheese and pear to her lips and she easily submitted, opening her lips for him, slowly savoring the two flavors as they burst onto her tongue. Her body was lax beneath Thor, heavy. It was hard to imagine moving even an inch in that moment. It was like she was held down by pleasure.

She mewled as she felt Thor push another cube inside her. The baby fluttered happily in her womb as Thor moved the tray over to their bedside table. With great effort, she lifted her arms to rest on her belly. Her skin was so soft as she stroked over her round little bump. “The baby’s happy,” she smiled, her eyes closing.

“You can feel it?” Thor asked, excited, laying his hands on her again.

“Yeah. But it’s still too soft for you.” She smiled, content in the moment. “They were following your hands earlier when you were massaging me.” 

She opened her eyes to the gift of Thor’s beaming smile. He was a gloriously proud papa. Loki clenched around the cold ice, feeling the water start to flow out of her slit.

“Gods, Thor…please fuck me. Please hold me down and bury me under you and just...fuck me just right.” She pleaded with him the nicest way she knew how.

He leaned over her, pinning her hands above her head and leaning down to capture her lips. It was a good distraction. As she got lost in the feel of his tongue dragging against hers, Thor turned on the vibe with the ice cube tip, holding it against her clit, rubbing back and forth.

Loki cried out, a loud groan escaping her as he continued to tease her lips and engorged clit. She had been waiting for this all day, it felt like. She struggled against him, trying to free her arms as the assault continued. Thor never let up and the harder she struggled, the better it felt. It felt good to feel Thor above her, holding her down, grounding her into the bed as he forced pleasure upon her. 

“Yes, yes,” she panted, hips bucking up into Thor’s hand as well as she was able. The ice was slippery, tracking an indeterminate path over her nethers as Thor let it buzz away against her, cooling her in the best way, alleviating the swollen, uncomfortable feeling, leaving only the pleasure behind. The ice he’d pushed inside her earlier was leaking out of her in steady pulses as her muscles contracted inside. It trickled down over her hole, soaking into the towel Thor had thought to put down ahead of time. “Thor,” she whined, looking up into his eyes. “Please, please fill me up.”

The vibe came to rest on her clit again, cold vibrations growing stronger and stronger as Thor pressed the toy against her skin. She squirmed hard beneath him, handing clenching into fists. “Thor!” she squealed, her whole body tightening against the onslaught. 

He leaned down, whispering, instructing her, “Be patient.” It was one of Thor’s favorite sayings for her, along with ‘behave.’ They drove Loki crazy sometimes, but when it came to sex, it usully meant Thor planned to play with her for a long, _long_ time. She shook with anticipation.

“Please, Thor, _please_!”

He changed the pattern up on the vibe, clicking until he found the one he wanted. It felt like a jackhammer. “Cum, Loki, let yourself go.”

Her body tightened before she went lax against him. Lightning raced up her body in steady beats, her eyes rolling back as she came, hard, being perfectly good for Thor. Her mouth dropped open in a silent celebration, letting the satisfaction roll through her completely before she went still beneath Thor. Only the rise and fall of her chest, the sound of her breathing, permeated the air.

“Such a good girl for me,” Thor praised. Loki was almost impressed. She’d just about cum on command that time, a feat she’d never accomplished before.

“I am, I am, big brother. I try so hard, all for you.” Loki whined, feeling Thor turn off the toy and move it back to the bed. It had felt so cool on her body as she’d clenched around the ice cubes and effectively melted everything inside her and she immediately missed it.

Thor placed a sticky piece of pear to her lips, the honey dripping onto her nose and cheeks. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself before opening wide for Thor, accepting the fruit he offered. “Thank you,” she murmured around the burst of sweetness. Thor leaned down and cleaned the spots of honey from her face with his lips and tongue, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against her skin as he sucked up the mess he’d made. 

Her heart beat a fast, excitable rhythm as she looked up at Thor, waiting, keyed up with anticipation. Little gushes of water and cum leaked from her slit as her muscles contracted. Thor had loosened her up a little, but she still felt so tight, nethers swollen with her desire.

“Are you ready for more?” Thor was always considerate of her needs; especially now she was heavy with his child. 

“Yes.” It was a whisper, a breathy exhale. She couldn’t wait any longer.

Thor kissed down her neck, then picked the vibe back up. He turned it on, letting it play over her breasts and nipples, teasing, causing her to push up into his touch. She let out a desperate whine when she felt Thor’s lips close over one of her nipples. He was obsessed with coaxing her milk to come in, and it felt so good. The difference in temperature, too. Cold to her left, hot to her right. Thor’s mouth was a furnace compared to the ice, and when he switched sides, she squirmed beneath him. Gods, it just felt so good!

“ _Thor_ ,” she moaned, grabbing onto the sheets. He dropped the vibe back onto the towel, using both his hands, now, massaging, teasing her nipples with his fingers until she felt she might actually leak from them.

When her moans had quieted into mewls and sighs, she felt his weight upon her again. Thor’s lips found her own and she tried to get her sluggish mouth to work, to return his affections as he held her down once more. He was doing almost everything she’d asked for, but she found she’d rather turned into a submissive lump without any of the passion and intensity she’d wished for.

She cried as Thor kissed and massaged her belly. It was overwhelming to take on the full force of Thor’s love and attention. She still wasn’t used to having it, even after six months together, especially with the upbringing she’d received. 

“Loki, what’s wrong?” Thor looked up at her, distressed at her reaction, even though he should have been well versed with her mood swings by now. “Did I do something?”

“Thor…” She sobbed, needing a way to diffuse the situation, to not dwell on just _how_ good it felt to be absolutely cherished without a fraction of a doubt. “I swear,” she wiped her eyes of the tears falling, “if you don’t fuck me right now,” she demanded, fat tears splashing onto the sheets, “I’m gonna replace you with my hulk dildo and poke our baby in the head with its green plastic tip.” 

Thor smirked at her. God he was so much older...so much more ready to handle this than she was. She wasn’t even 18 and she was about to be a mother. How smart could she be if she let that happen? She needed Thor to make her fucking forget about everything but how good it felt to be speared open on his cock. 

“Loki, I’m not gonna—” She pulled herself up, forcing Thor to help her sit as she circled her arms around him and pulled. 

“Fuck me.” Her eyes burned. She’d been waiting. She’d told him down at the pool. And she wasn’t going to wait any longer. Her hands went to his belt, unbuttoning, tugging everything down as he held onto her.

“Loki, I don’t wanna—” He groaned low as her hand circled his cock, pumping him, though he was already rock hard in her hand, hot and twitching. She pushed closer and closer until she forced him to sit back on the bed, revealing the bowl of ice he’d used earlier. 

She grabbed, greedy, placing two more cubes inside herself with a broken moan before scrabbling her fingers against Thor’s back and lacing them into his hair. “One way or another, Thor, your choice,” she sniffled, hiding her face in his shoulder. “You knew what I wanted, and I don’t want it sweet and careful.” _And thoughtful_.

She looked up, fixing him with a stare as she pulled his head back, forcing him to arch as she held onto his hair. He growled, grabbing her chin in one of his large hands, holding her gaze, her challenge. She loosened her hold and he attacked her lips, pushing his tongue inside, biting her lips, teeth clashing as he proved his dominance. She would never tire of it.

Two fingers plunged inside her chilly, dripping cunt, Thor’s pinky swirling around her clit, causing her to cry out as she fell against him. “You’re such a brat sometimes.” Thor ground hard against her, stuck where he was, trapped by his barely pulled down pants and boxers. She’d freed him just enough for her own purposes. He’d really have to want it if he planned to take her. “Fuck you’re cold,” he complained. The ice cubes were almost melted, but the water still sloshed around inside her, drenching Thor’s hand and crotch. 

When she pushed herself up over his bobbing cock, she could tell she’d won. They both panted as Thor removed his fingers from inside her and guided his cock to her entrance. The absolute scorch of him when she sunk down was indescribable. Loki’s eyes fluttered, both their cries mingling together at the stark change in temperatures, Thor’s cock blazing harder and deeper into her body.

She went slow at first, determined to have all of Thor’s length inside her. Some days it was difficult, today being no exception, especially with how much she’d needed this today. And with Thor trapped by his clothing and her body, there was no stopping her if he felt she was pushing too hard. She had an unusually stretchy vagina, it seemed, and Thor had an unusually large cock. She loved it every time she was able to fit all of him inside her, even their very first time, but it usually took a little coaxing. 

When she’d grown tired of easing inside, she pulled on the back of Thor’s hair, hard, and sunk all the way down, distracting him in a multitude of ways. She watched him groan and pant as they both adjusted, his eyes squeezing shut. She may have gone overboard with the hair pulling, but she wanted him to know she meant business. Loki bit her lip, her forehead wrinkling in concern, uncomfortable, but satisfied, at least. She let one hand slip down, feeling herself slightly distended (well, more than usual) with Thor’s girth and moaned. “Finally inside me.” She rocked back and forth on him, whining as she continued to open up, as the cold water forced its way out around Thor’s length making everything more wet and slippery.

“You went too quickly.” Thor grunted, struggling to keep his eyes trained on her as she adjusted. 

Loki pulled on his hair again, a warning, a message. “Fuck me,” she demanded, watching the fire ignite in Thor’s eyes. He did so love a challenge.

He hauled her up into his arms, his cock lodging inside her even deeper than before. She could feel the drool sliding down her chin as her eyes rolled back. She had thought him trapped by his clothes, but they seemed not to hinder Thor in the least as he dropped her back onto the bed and thrusted into her, the motion pushing her up and up and up until she had to grab onto the rails to stop herself from moving forward more. 

All that fucking swimming, she remembered. Thor was used to having his legs trapped together, being a state champion in the butterfly. She was getting wetter just thinking about it. His movements were fluid, hitting just the right spots inside her.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Already he had built her up to a tingling pleasure. Thor grunted with each hard thrust inside her, hitting her walls with force, and it was just what she wanted. When she felt his body pin her in place, she finally let go, letting her hands return to tangle into Thor’s golden hair, pulling him down to thrust her tongue eagerly inside his mouth. 

Thor’s large hands parted her legs wide, so wide, holding her open for him, letting the slurping sounds of her cunt permeate the room. “So...hungry for me.” He took a stuttered breath. His pace was rough and unforgiving, forcing her to take and take and take. Thor whined when she bit down on his lip, pulling his hair in a plea for even more. 

Thor pulled out, sitting up, much to her disappointment. He panted as he stared down at her, his face sweaty and flushed as she reached out to him. “Don’t stop, big brother, _please_ ,” she begged, letting big fat tears well up in her eyes.

Thor stared at her with a dark look on his face, quickly discarding the clothing he’d been tangled in. “I know what you are, minx,” he thundered. “Those tears will do you no good.” When he returned, Loki near screamed as he entered her again. He felt bigger than before somehow, the angle slightly different. His hand came up to rest heavy on her throat, reminding her how easy it would be for him to choke her.

“Oh, god, Thor…” she moaned, letting him manhandle her any way he wished as she covered her eyes with her arms. Her breathing was ragged and wet with the promise of Thor’s fingers around her. When Thor tweaked her clit, it was almost too much. The baby inside her moved around happily as spikes of pleasure ran up and down her body, giving her goosebumps.

“Loki…” Thor let out a deep moan of his own, clearly just as affected as he watched her writhe in ecstasy.

“Thor…” She pulled him down atop her again, her channel tightening even further this way. “So...good...to me.” Her pulse was racing, she could feel it building up inside her clit; a steady bum-bump getting faster and faster as she approached her climax. 

“Fuck, Loki, I’m not gonna—” She pulled his hair again, his neck arching for her as she forbid him from cumming.

“Don’t.” She thrust up against him, as much as she was able, then dragged two of his fingers inside her mouth, biting like the brat she was, before he got the idea. He dragged his fingers beside her tongue, deep in her throat, forcing her to get them wet. 

When he pulled free, he absolutely attacked her clit; stroking the sides like he knew she liked, rubbing back and forth against it until she was silently screaming, pressing Thor’s hand harder against her throat. A delicious feeling of lightning licked up her body, cresting over her until, spasming, she let go once more, her eyes rolling back, her mouth hanging open.

She clenched down around Thor’s cock, the contractions of her pelvic muscles fluttering around him. The sounds he made...he was trying so hard to hold on, moaning pitifully above her. “Please, Thor, please fill me up.” She stared up at him, watching for the moment his orgasm overtook him. 

It was beautiful. He stared down at her, lips trembling, until a deep “Hhhaaaahhhhh,” tore out of him. He bathed her insides with his hot seed as they clung to each other, their shared bliss mingling inside her. Loki shivered, feeling whole. It just felt so right to be underneath him, to hold Thor inside her, to hold a piece of him inside her. 

The baby shifted and Loki brought her hands down to cradle her belly, exhausted. When Thor’s hand left her throat, she breathed in deep, coughing to clear her airways completely. “See? I told you they’d be fine,” she rasped, sleepy already. It was disappointing. Early on in her pregnancy, she’d wanted Thor’s cock inside her near 24/7. Now, she got tired after just a little bit.

“Alright.” Thor rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “But I think you need a break.”

Loki pouted. “But you had more planned. I want it all…” 

Thor laughed, bending even further to kiss the top of her stomach. “Well, you’ve been a very naughty girl. You’ll get what’s coming to you.”

Loki bit her lip, snuffling as Thor pull out from inside her. She could feel his cum already starting to trickle out. “Thor!” She looked at him, alarmed, wanting to hold all of him inside her. “Inside me, please!”

He smiled, sliding two fingers into her slit, stoppering her flow as he placed a pillow beneath her low back again. “Don’t worry, my princess. I’ve thought of it all,” he winked, pulling her popsicle dildo out from where he’d hidden it.

Her heart beat out of turn, stealing her breath as she stared at Thor. She really, really loved him. He understood her, took care of her, and thanks to their baby, he was no longer running from this, from the possibility of the two of them. He was no longer hurting her trying to be good, trying to save her. It was the two of them forever, now, and it was indescribable how good it felt.

She opened her legs for him as he removed his fingers and slid the cold toy inside her, holding their lovemaking deep within her. When he turned the vibration on, low, she sighed happily. “I love you, Thor.” She held his face between her hands, holding his gaze, trying so hard to communicate just how greatly she felt this 

He cleaned his fingers off with a groan then laid down beside her, stroking her belly and kissing her cheek.

“I love you, _so much_ , Loki. You’ve no idea.” 

She smiled. She had _some_ idea. He was, after all, giving up his spot as the golden boy perfect son for her. The moment he’d decided to reveal himself as the father, he’d agreed to family warfare; a blood feud between himself and Odin. He’d decided not to care about societal mores and instead choose her and their happiness. It was a lot, and he’d done it all for her.

The deep rumbling of the toy was lulling her to sleep as they laid together and she turned over to face Thor, naked and completely safe. It was unclear how much time had passed as the laid there, but eventually she felt Thor switch the toy off, leaving it inside her, just like she wanted. Somehow he just knew. He knew her so well already, no matter how much they’d been kept apart as Loki grew up.

She wrapped her arms around Thor and settled in, falling asleep easily, completely content.

***

When she next woke, hours later, the sound of those damn keyboard keys clacking away filled her ears. Thor was beside her on the bed still, but he was sitting up, working on his thesis again. Happily, he hadn’t dressed, instead giving Loki the pleasure of staring at his beautiful, naked form right as she got up.

She needed to pee again, but somebody needed to learn… A weekend of doing nothing didn’t mean sneaking in homework while she slept…

Loki groaned, groggily, letting herself wake up fully before she started to crawl up the bed towards Thor.

“I’m almost done, just five minutes, Loki, I promise.” 

Ohhh, where had she heard that before?

She rolled her eyes, flopping down over Thor’s legs, careful, of course, of the baby. She could feel Hela stirring inside her, changing positions as she kicked out with her little feet. Loki smiled, eyeing her prize.

 _‘Things are about to get very jostle-y again, Hela, so hold on_.’ She snickered as her hand came to circle Thor’s cock. He jumped, physically jumped, just before she closed her mouth around him, sucking down his cock with a moan. 

The clacking stopped, Thor swearing as he tried to save the draft of his paper as quickly as possible before Loki closed the laptop with her free hand. She bobbed her head up and down along his length, enjoying just how powerless Thor was like this. The laptop hit the floor just as she took him all the way down to the root, swallowing around his length to the delicious sounds of his pleasure.

_“Loki!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry thorki and a happy new year!!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, Twitter, Pillowfort, Discord, and elsewhere all under the same name. ;) Feel free to reach out!


End file.
